A Dangerous Game  A Love Game
by Miss Spesh
Summary: This is a Nathan and Kristin pairing. What happens when Nathan is recovering from a cold and gets a house call from none other than Kristin Westphalen? At the moment it's a one-shot. However I have ideas to make is a short story! Depending on the reviews!


**A Dangerous Game**

* * *

**Chapter One: The game begins.**

Nathan was sat on his bed reading when he heard a distinctive knock on his door. Nathan Bridger had shockingly had a rather nasty cold and was forced into bed rest by none other than Kristin Westphalen who threatened to relieve him of command if he didn't. Nathan stood up and walked to the door opening it to see the very same doctor with a tray with two cups of hot tea and a cheese pie with brown sauce.

''Well, if it isn't the doctor who banned me from leaving my quarters. Now to what do I owe this pleasure?'' Nathan said moving from the door to allow Kristin in and the tray she was carrying. She placed the tray on the side table next to his bed as she noticed the book laying there. ''Just a house call Captain, to make sure you ARE following doctors orders'' She replied teasingly.

''A house call?'' He chuckled.

''You look much better'' She said taking on a more serious tone.

''I do feel better'' He admitted.

''Good, now here is some tea and pie, I know you like cheese pie, and I also know you haven't eaten since lunch. 5 hours ago!'' She said looking rather annoyed.

''keeping tabs on me Doctor?'' Nathan raised his eyebrow. Kristin sighed and looked in his eyes that were coated in a caring and worried look. ''Nathan, I worry about you. Yes, it's my job but I want to make sure you are okay. And that cold was serious. You were on the verge of catching pneumonia.'' Kristin smiled at Nathan's exasperated look ''Okay a small exaggeration…'' Nathan smiled and gestured for her to sit on the bed, this time it was her turn to raise an eyebrow. Nathan simply chuckled. ''I am sitting back in my place and drinking my tea like a good boy'' He teased ''But if you want to have a conversation over the distance of two rooms whilst you sit on my couch…. Or maybe you want to stand…'' Nathan didn't need to continue as Kristin sighed and made herself comfortable sitting with her back against the pillows and head board and her shoes off and on the floor making her self comfortable.

Nathan looked at her funny and almost in a mock disgusted manner; she noticed his expression and followed his line of eye sight to her foot that was now rested nicely on his bed. She smiled and wriggled her little toes as if waving at him, mocking him innocently Nathan frowned slightly and she returned him a small laugh in kind.

''What? May I remind you this is a house call Captain, and we were never on formal terms anyway…'' She said defending her right to place his foot on the bed, even though he never invited her to make the 'house call' he was extremely glad she had.

''What do you mean doctor?'' he said using the title as a point of formality even though he knew she was right, he wondered how she would prove it, or how she was

''When we met you found my struggle for scientists rights funny, or shall I say amusing?'' Kristin asked in a voice that was on the thin line of sarcasm and gave him that famous look as if to say 'well?'.

''You called me a stowaway!'' Nathan said trying to act defensive as Kristin blushed slightly at the memory of asking him if he was 'some kind of stowaway''

''You asked to buy me coffee'' she teased trying to get somehow even.

''You said I had flexibility'' Technically it wasn't true but Nathan still had to tease her

''You suggested I got alimony out off my marriage or marriages…'' Kristin corrected herself taking a sip from her warm liquid tea.

''Well, Kristin, you argued with me and nearly walked out of our meeting on the first day!''

''You call me Kristin, Captain'' She said mockingly trying to come up with more ideas.

''You call me Nathan… Doctor... '' he said equally mocking her title.

''You shouted at me when Teslov came on board''

''You let him on board and risked lives not to mention bringing Malcolm...'' Now Kristin had a weapon, Malcolm… And he had given it to her.

''You were jealous…'' Quickly berating herself inwardly Kristin wondered how Nathan would react, however secretly glad and wondered whether or not he would be able to beat her, or admit defeat!

Nathan froze and looked everywhere but at Kristin. She was right. Of course she was. Kristin just stared at him as he looked around the room trying not to rise to her insinuation even though it was an incredibly accurate insinuation!

''You mocked me when I was hauled across my room'' Nathan quipped as Kristin's heart almost dropped, she should have known he wouldn't continue the conversation she so badly wanted to have. ''you were either hit by a sports car…'' He smirked; quiet impressed with the annoyed look in her eyes as he mimicked her voice and trying not to laugh as she sent him her infamous glare.

''You helped me into a wedding dress''

''You asked me to do you up….'' He grinned, his eyes sparkling as he winked at the rather shocked woman next to him.

Kristin paused, there was so much suggestion laced in his voice, they were heading for a dangerous game now, what started out as 'harmless' banter was now brewing into a delicate game, neither could back down out of stubbornness and they were both cautious to where exactly this was heading… however Kristin knew one thing… that she wouldn't be able to turn back and she wasn't going to give in.

''You kissed me'' she said nonchalantly whilst sipping her drink as Nathan stood looking almost frozen, he just looked out in shock at how calm she had said those dangerous words and then inwardly smiled as an idea popped into his head, he was going to win this… he had to!

There was a silence and a pause in the air as Kristin waited for a reply and began to probe further into this increasingly dangerous path they seemed to be drawn in to.

''What…'' She said incredulously as he stared at her ''don't tell me you forgot?'' She said teasingly however secretly hoping he hadn't! He simply smiled at her before giving her the courtesy of an answer.

''No, Kristin I didn't, however you remembered'' he said grinning like a cheshire cat!

Kristin stopped and looked into her cup and before she drank the tempting liquid she uttered two words.

''You win''

The room remained silent as Kristin wondered possibly where the conversation could actually go now, and if they could move on from the silence and the 'game' that she had now admitted defeat to! How was she supposed to even reply to that?

Nathan leaned over next to her ear and whispered ''You remembered Doctor…'' it was a whisper that sent shivers down Kristin 's spine and made it hard for her to sip her tea without gasping, she tried to hide it… tried to cover up how flustered she was becoming and how much she regretted reminding him. She was in his quarters, sat on HIS bed!

''Well you seem to be in the land of the living, I should be going'' She said in her ever so professional voice however Nathan wasn't leaving it there, he remembered that kiss, he regretted it deeply, in the fact that he had left it there and ended it so quickly. In the fact he hadn't gone to talk to her about it when he returned. That he hadn't gone to her and pulled her close and kissed her into oblivion. He regretted it.

''It doesn't count…'' he said in a 'matter of fact' manner, hoping to reel her back in, he was successful. Kristin looked at him and leaned back against the wall. ''Pardon?'' She asked more than slightly confused at his strange outburst of a sentence; her British accent seeping through. ''The kiss that I gave you when I was going to resign didn't count'' he said calmly and without giving her time to reply he continued ''from what I remember it wasn't long enough, however I don't remember too well…'' he said manipulatively as he glanced at Kristin's lips. ''Maybe we should revisit the kiss, as I don't know whether it counts, from what I remember it was awful short…'' he said keeping the cool captain façade!

By this point Kristin was speechless, she simply couldn't believe it and wondered how she had actually gotten into this situation however before had anytime to answer her captain or even think a coherent thought his face was lowered to hers and their lips met in a sweet kiss, it was longer than their first, however had many off the same qualities, this time, however they both pulled away. Nathan staring in awe at the women almost beneath him and Kristin just looked nervous, however decided she had to say something! However the only words were ''no'' soon followed by ''it was too long, the other… the first kiss was much shorter'' she said however quickly wishing, like before, that she had kept her mouth shut as Nathan Bridger sat next to her, towering her slightly as he was taller…smirking… yes Nathan Bridger was smirking due to the sentences that had left Kristin's mouth.

''Shorter? Oh really well... why don't you show me how short and quick it was'' He said slyly seeing Kristin gulp hard moving her lips to Nathan in a kiss much like their first, and moving away as quickly as they lips touched. Kristin turned to get her cup of tea until Nathan grabbed her arm and turned her to face him ''Now that certainly does not count'' he said smiling before he quickly moved Kristin so she was almost lying on the bed underneath him, ''I think I owe it to you to make your point valid'' he said huskily as his head lowered inch by inch. Kristin exhaled and breathlessly whispered ''Nathan..'' in what would have been a cautious tone before Nathan lips passionately collided with hers as his tongue ran over her lips and begged for entry in which she accepted gladly; returning the favour as his hands buried in her hair. They broke apart breathlessly with Kristin looking well kissed, Nathan simple grinned, a mischievous sparkly in his eye ''Now your point is valid!'' he chuckled. Kristin simply looked shocked and flushed, she looked him in the eyes and smiled ''definitely'' she whispered before moving her hand behind his head and pulling him down for a kiss full of fiery passion and a million unspoken words!

As they pulled apart even more breathless than before Nathan moved a stray piece of hair out of Kristin's face gently caressing her cheek as he did so, he leant down placing a kiss on her lips before moving them down her cheek and to her rather tempting neck. The captain quickly became more and more daring as this woman lay beneath him let out several moans as he attacked her neck in fiery kisses. ''You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this, to have you in my arms,'' he breathed in her ear making Kristin mumble and moan something he couldn't hear as she lay there unable to think, unable to do anything except feel, Kristin scrunched her eyes closed as he sucked and kissed her neck marking her gently. She only opened them as she became aware of two hands moving to her hips, and travelling all over her body, a small whimper escaping her as he left her neck to look at her.

''You definitely win this one doctor'' He grinned as she gazed into his beautiful eyes and something snapped deep inside the two adults as clothes were shed, moans were shared and the desire that had been coursing through them for far to long was dealt with.

* * *

**I want to kiss you,  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
A lovegame, a lovegame****Hope you liked it guys! I don't know whether to have this as a one shot or not. I have ideas about future chapters. And even maybe bringing Malcolm on the scene? I am not sure... So please click that lovely button that makes me smile! if you don't I will actually cry... And I mean I will CRY! -Runs away and hides behind the couch REVIEW!**

-Lady Gaga  
Yes the song doesn't exactly go with this but that one paragraph seems to go with it quite well.


End file.
